Gohan & Videl :v
by RusherSaiyajin
Summary: es una linda historia *-* super chistosa con bullying incluida :D ES ANTES, DURANTE Y DESPUES DEL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES Y LA PELEA CON MAJIN BOO *-*
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Desde que Videl descubrio que era diferente a los demás chicos, guardo el secreto.  
Pero todo cambio para ellos, desde que entrenaron para el torneo de las artes marciales, porque todos se dieron cuenta que Gohan era "El guerrero dorado"

Dos semana antes del torneo de las artes marciales, estaban Gohan, Videl y Goten entrenando en la montaña Paos. Estaban tranquilos, pero algo confundidos, solo hace unos días se enfrentaron contra Broly. videl y Gohan paraban juntos desde esa vez.

Milk:: Gohan, ¿donde esta Goten?  
Gohan: estaba en el campo de flores con Videl y Trunks.  
M: es fantástico! Necesitare dos manos mas, para que ayude con las compras que haré, comorare muchos alimentos.  
G: ¿no puedo ayudarte?  
M: !No! Tú quedate con la señotita videl...¿porque no la invitas a cenar? ¡Ahi están! Goteeen!-milk se alejo de Gohan y corrió hasta donde estaba Goten, Trunks y Videl.  
Goten: ¿Que sucede mamá?  
Videl: Buenas tardes señora Milk  
Milk: Buenas tardes, señorita Videl  
Trunks: Buenas Tardes señora Milk n.n  
M: buenas tardes Trunks, ya que estan los dos me ayudaran a cargar con las compras ue haré, comprare muchos alimentos.  
Goten: ¿Vamos Trunks?  
Trunks: si vamos n.n-Goten y Trunks empezaron a correr muy rápido hasta la avioneta de Milk-Oigan! Espereen¡- Milk empezó a correr detras de ellos.  
Videl: Ay, niños.-Gohan se acerca hasta Videl, tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta.  
G: Buu! :)  
V: Haaaay¡-se cae al suelo- ¡Gohan¡ :/  
G: Mi intención no era asustarte :c  
V: ¡Mientes!  
G: Jajaja si :v disculpame  
V: no te disculpo :/  
G: Lo hice para ver si estas siempre alerta _:v_  
V: No te creo, lo hiciste para asustarme _-_-_  
G: ¡Ya se! Te invito a una cita para que me perdones.  
Videl abrio los ojos como platos y se sonrojo demasiado, Gohan seguia siendo un poco ingenuo y se puso a reir por la expresión de Videl.  
G: jajajajaj tu cara, ¡Deberias mirarte a un espejo!  
V: ¿En seseserio quiquieeeres invitarmeaunacitaconmesavelasyrosas?-al principio Videl tartamudeaba, pero luego le salieron las palabras tan atropelladas que a Gohan solo le daba mas risa.  
G: Jajajajajaj si n.n pero sin mesas, rosas y velas. Te invito a comer una hamburguesa y al cine _:D _¿que dices?  
V:¡SI! digo..si claro(:  
G: ¿cuando Hoy?  
V: sisisi _:D_  
G: entonces paso por tu casa a las 7 y nos vamos a ver uuna pelicula de zombies que salio!  
V: si claro, vas a mi casa n.n yo te espero:D-mirando su reloj en la muñeca- Ya es tarde mejor me voy  
G: si- videl se aleja un poco de Gohan y saca de su bolsillo una cápsula, aprieta el botón, lanza la capsula y aparece una avioneta amarilla.  
V: entonces...me buscas a las 7(:  
G: si n.n  
V: chauu  
G:chauuu-Videl se sube a la avioneta y se va.

~pensamientosvidel: no puede ser, al fin me dijo para salir :D~


	2. CAPITULO 2

Capitulo 1:

Desde que Videl descubrio que era diferente a los demás chicos, guardo el secreto.  
Pero todo cambio para ellos, desde que entrenaron para el torneo de las artes marciales, porque todos se dieron cuenta que Gohan era "El guerrero dorado"

Dos semana antes del torneo de las artes marciales, estaban Gohan, Videl y Goten entrenando en la montaña Paos. Estaban tranquilos, pero algo confundidos, solo hace unos días se enfrentaron contra Broly. videl y Gohan paraban juntos desde esa vez.

Milk:: Gohan, ¿donde esta Goten?  
Gohan: estaba en el campo de flores con Videl y Trunks.  
M: es fantástico! Necesitare dos manos mas, para que ayude con las compras que haré, comorare muchos alimentos.  
G: ¿no puedo ayudarte?  
M: !No! Tú quedate con la señotita videl...¿porque no la invitas a cenar? ¡Ahi están! Goteeen!-milk se alejo de Gohan y corrió hasta donde estaba Goten, Trunks y Videl.  
Goten: ¿Que sucede mamá?  
Videl: Buenas tardes señora Milk  
Milk: Buenas tardes, señorita Videl  
Trunks: Buenas Tardes señora Milk n.n  
M: buenas tardes Trunks, ya que estan los dos me ayudaran a cargar con las compras ue haré, comprare muchos alimentos.  
Goten: ¿Vamos Trunks?  
Trunks: si vamos n.n-Goten y Trunks empezaron a correr muy rápido hasta la avioneta de Milk-Oigan! Espereen¡- Milk empezó a correr detras de ellos.  
Videl: Ay, niños.-Gohan se acerca hasta Videl, tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta.  
G: Buu! :)  
V: Haaaay¡-se cae al suelo- ¡Gohan¡ :/  
G: Mi intención no era asustarte :c  
V: ¡Mientes!  
G: Jajaja si :v disculpame  
V: no te disculpo :/  
G: Lo hice para ver si estas siempre alerta _:v_  
V: No te creo, lo hiciste para asustarme _-_-_  
G: ¡Ya se! Te invito a una cita para que me perdones.  
Videl abrio los ojos como platos y se sonrojo demasiado, Gohan seguia siendo un poco ingenuo y se puso a reir por la expresión de Videl.  
G: jajajajaj tu cara, ¡Deberias mirarte a un espejo!  
V: ¿En seseserio quiquieeeres invitarmeaunacitaconmesavelasyrosas?-al principio Videl tartamudeaba, pero luego le salieron las palabras tan atropelladas que a Gohan solo le daba mas risa.  
G: Jajajajajaj si n.n pero sin mesas, rosas y velas. Te invito a comer una hamburguesa y al cine _:D _¿que dices?  
V:¡SI! digo..si claro(:  
G: ¿cuando Hoy?  
V: sisisi _:D_  
G: entonces paso por tu casa a las 7 y nos vamos a ver uuna pelicula de zombies que salio!  
V: si claro, vas a mi casa n.n yo te espero:D-mirando su reloj en la muñeca- Ya es tarde mejor me voy  
G: si- videl se aleja un poco de Gohan y saca de su bolsillo una cápsula, aprieta el botón, lanza la capsula y aparece una avioneta amarilla.  
V: entonces...me buscas a las 7(:  
G: si n.n  
V: chauu  
G:chauuu-Videl se sube a la avioneta y se va.

~pensamientosvidel: no puede ser, al fin me dijo para salir :D~


End file.
